<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colors of Spring by StrawberryRiceCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175240">The Colors of Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake'>StrawberryRiceCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Graduation, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, I tried my best at descriptive writing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, There’s happy moments I promise, Unrequited Love, its not all sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter and bittersweet goodbyes were heard as the third years of Aoba Johsai departed after graduation. This was it. The last time they’d see each other. At least, the last time they would all be together on the same team. Matsukawa and Hanamaki waved Oikawa and Iwaizumi goodbye as the two boys left them with their families. It was time to go home from school one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The setting sun painted the sky with a pinkish glow that match the cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The wind shook the petals from the trees to carry them across the sky. </p><p>Laughter and bittersweet goodbyes were heard as the third years of Aoba Johsai departed after graduation. This was it. The last time they’d see each other. At least, the last time they would all be together on the same team. Matsukawa and Hanamaki waved Oikawa and Iwaizumi goodbye as the two boys left them with their families. It was time to go home from school one last time. </p><p>A comfortable silence filled their walk down the familiar road. Iwaizumi took in the scenery, admiring the colors of spring. He looks over to Oikawa, whose eyes are focused on the pavement in front of him. All of his buttons on his jacket have been taken off and given away to any girl who asked for them, and his certificate is held tightly in his hand. His other hand is in his pocket and it looks like he’s messing with something. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighs happily.</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s over.” He says into the air.</p><p>“Yeah...” The captain doesn’t look up, his eyes still strained on the pavement.</p><p>“I go to university in the fall. That’s when the quarter starts for UCI, so I can hangout during summer. It’s still crazy to me that I’m going to be living in America for four years.” Iwaizumi imagines it. What would it be like? He knows a little about America, and he’s started to learn English to help when he gets there, but he still can’t wrap his head around actually moving to a different country.</p><p>“Yeah...” Oikawa replies again, not really knowing how to respond. Iwaizumi glances at him hesitantly.</p><p>“I wonder if they have taiyaki there. I’m sure they would, right? Ah, I’ll have to pay for it with American money, so I’ll have to learn how to use that. I’ll probably have to order it in English too. I’m gonna miss not speaking Japanese all the time.” Iwaizumi laughs. “I’m also gonna miss playing volleyball. I don’t think they’d let me play there anyway.” The ace looks over at his friend. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s tightly pressing his lips together - he’s still staring at the ground. “I think I’m gonna miss you the most though.”</p><p>Oikawa whips his head up to look at Iwaizumi in the eye. The taller boy’s eyes are the size of saucers and his cheeks match the pinkish hue of the sky. </p><p>“R-really?” Oikawa swallows hard and is visibly nervous. Iwaizumi smiles kindly.</p><p>“Of course! You’re my best friend.” </p><p>The captain’s hopeful face breaks. Iwaizumi can see his eyes welling up. Concerned, the ace steps closer, but that causes Oikawa turn away from him and bolt down the street.</p><p>“Where are you going?!” Iwaizumi yells after him. The ace chases him down the street. </p><p>“I’m going home!” Oikawa says, trying to act normal, although his heart was being torn into shreds. He felt like he was suffocating.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?! You’ve been acting weird ever since we left! Just tell me already!” Iwaizumi finally catches up to him and grabs his arm to stop him in the middle of the street.</p><p>“You already know!” The taller boy screams at his friend, ripping his arm from his grasp. “You already....” Oikawa’s face falls and eyebrows tilt up. “You already know I’m in love with you.” His voice is softer now, as if he’s disappointed with himself. His cheeks are flushed with red as tears spill from his eyes. He doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s crying.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raise in shock, but he didn’t have any right to be shocked. He knew. Iwaizumi knew the entire time that his best friend was in love with him, but he thought that if he could deny it everything would stay the same. For years Iwaizumi refused to believe Oikawa’s obvious feelings for him, just so they could stay best friends. Iwaizumi didn’t want to lose him.</p><p>Oikawa’s face scrunches up and he sniffles deeply. </p><p>“I’m in love with you!” He cries out desperately. The taller boy’s eyes have grown puffy from the crying, but not once do they leave his friend. His face is flooded with tears. </p><p>Iwaizumi is frozen in fear. He can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins but he doesn’t know how to use it. He wants to reach out to his best friend and hold him. He wants to console Oikawa and comfort him by running his hand through his hair as he rests his head on his shoulder. But he also wants to run. He wants to run away and pretend none of this ever happened and hope that tomorrow will be a normal day. They could go back to being best friends as if nothing happened.</p><p>“I love you, Hajime.” The taller boy says gently. “I’ve loved you since the beginning.” Although his eyes are broken, Oikawa forces his signature sweet smile to his friend. He can barely see through the tears.</p><p>“I know.” Iwaizumi croaks. It’s almost a whisper. “I’ve always known.” </p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widen but quickly soften up soon after. He smiles to himself.</p><p>“I knew it. You’ve always known me the best.” Oikawa looks at the ground briefly, as if he’s contemplating something and then returns his soft gaze to Iwaizumi. ”I thought about not giving this to you, but now I really want to.” The captain reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out a button. “It’s the second button on my jacket. I saved it for you.” </p><p>Oikawa wipes his eyes before he steps up to Iwaizumi. He takes his hand from his side and places the button in his palm.</p><p>“Please take it. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I just want you to have it.” Oikawa sniffles again as the breeze runs through their hair. Iwaizumi looks down at the button in his hand and closes his fingers around it before he slips it into his pocket. Oikawa smiles widely. “Thank you.” </p><p>The comfortable silence returns as the two boys walk down the street. The only sounds that could be heard were the light footsteps on the pavement and the rustle of the leaves on the trees from the wind. When they reach the corner, they stop and look at each other. Tension suddenly filled the air as they both realized they now had to leave each other. </p><p>“I’ll see you later.” Iwaizumi says with the lightest of smiles. Oikawa smiles back. He walks up the ace and pulls him into a hug. When Oikawa feels him hug back, he tightens his arms around him. The warmth of their bodies contrasted the cold of the breeze. The sky was darker now, with just a hint of orange poking out across the horizon. </p><p>Oikawa sighs heavily and slowly lets go of Iwaizumi. The two stare at each other again, standing apart now about to go their separate ways home.</p><p>“Goodbye, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa turns and walks down the street. Iwaizumi watches him walk until he’s no longer in view. He never looked back. </p><p>A few days later, Iwaizumi found out from his mother that Oikawa moved to Argentina for volleyball.</p><p>It was the loneliest summer Iwaizumi ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi checks his bag to make sure he has all of his medical equipment. He counts and checks off all the items off in his head before zipping up the bag and setting it down behind the bench. The crowd roars as Japan’s national team enters onto the court. </p><p>Hinata, Bokuto, and Atsumu wave to the crowd and shine their bright smiles. Ushijima and Kageyama ignore the crowd completely and keep walking to the court to stretch out a bit. Iwaizumi approaches one of the players who had a healing injury and helps them stretch to get ready. </p><p>He’s applying IcyHot to the player’s shoulder when he hears the crowd roar again. The athletic trainer turns his head to see the Argentina’s national team walk out onto the court in their bright blue uniforms. Oikawa immediately catches his eye.</p><p>He’s changed so much. He’s taller now and has more muscle on him. He also looks more mature with his defined jawline. Oikawa struts onto the court and stretches out his arms with flair. He has a certain confidence about him that he didn’t have in highschool. </p><p>Oikawa meets eyes with someone on Iwaizumi’s side of the court. His eyes light up and he’s running across the court. Iwaizumi follows him with his eyes and sees how he enthusiastically hugs Hinata. The setter doesn’t acknowledge Kageyama or Ushijima standing behind the shorter man and keeps talking to Hinata as if they weren’t there. </p><p>Iwaizumi stifles his laugh. So he hadn’t changed that much if he’s still ignoring those two. </p><p>A part of him wanted to go over to Oikawa and talk to him to catch up, but another part thought that it didn’t feel right to do so. He sighs and decides that he shouldn’t approach him. What would they even talk about? They haven’t spoke to each other in years. With a faint smile, he turns his attention back to helping the healing player.</p><p>The match was incredible to say the least. Both teams gave it their all and Iwaizumi was sitting on the edge of his seat, hoping his players didn’t get any injuries with how recklessly they were playing. Bokuto and Hinata would receive the ball with any body part they could and the athletic trainer knew they were going to have plenty of bruises afterwards. He was setting up the IcyHot already.</p><p>Oikawa had improved tremendously. He was almost flawless. His knee injury had healed completely since high school, but that doesn’t mean Iwaizumi still didn’t worry. His serves were even more deadly than before, but the other team would dig them up from time to time.</p><p>The final point was scored by Hinata’s spike and the crowd cheered loudly. Curious, Iwaizumi looked to see Oikawa’s expression. Luckily, he didn’t seem upset. He didn’t even seem sad that he lost. He smiled proudly and shook hands with Hinata. </p><p>In the locker room, Iwaizumi scolded the players for receiving recklessly and applied IcyHot to the forming bruises on the players bodies. Bokuto whined about how cool they looked doing it though and praised Hinata for his reckless receives as well. The athletic trainer thinks about scolding them again but he knows it won’t go through. So instead, he releases a heavy sigh. He handed them extra IcyHot and told them to use it when they felt the pain tomorrow. He knew most of them already had IcyHot with them, but he always wants to make sure he takes care of his team. </p><p>Iwaizumi packs up his medical kit and walks to bus to drop it off. He looks over and notices the Argentina bus was a few feet away from the Japan bus. He sees Oikawa talking and laughing with his teammates, flashing his signature sweet smile. Iwaizumi forces himself to look away and steps into the bus to set down his equipment. He steps off the bus and is about to start walking back the locker rooms when he hears a voice call out.</p><p>“Iwa-Chan!” </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t help but break out into a smile. He hasn’t been called ‘Iwa-Chan’ in almost a decade. The athletic trainer composes himself before turning to see Oikawa running up to him. He’s as handsome as ever, even if he just finished a grueling match.</p><p>“Look at you! I haven’t seen you in forever! You’re the athletic trainer of the Japan team! That’s amazing!” Oikawa remarks. </p><p>“Thank you. You did great today, by the way. You improved so much since high school.” Iwaizumi says back, a lot more calm than the volleyball player, but it’s understandable since he’s coming down from the adrenaline high of the game.</p><p>“Of course I have, Iwa-Chan! Did you like my serves? I got a lot of points with just my serves!” Oikawa smiles. He’s practically glowing. </p><p>“Yes. I was very impressed with them. Just don’t tear out your knee again.” Iwaizumi jokingly reminds him. The setter laughs whole heartedly. He was glad they were talking normally.</p><p>“I have my own athletic trainer, Iwa-Chan! But thank you for worrying about me.” The two men smile at each other. “I’m going to be in town for a little bit. We should get a drink together.” </p><p>“I’d like that.” Iwaizumi nods. “Is your number still the same?” </p><p>“Oh, no, it isn’t! Here I’ll give you my new one.” The two men exchange phones and type in their new phone numbers. Iwaizumi takes this time to observe the man up close. He really has become a lot more attractive. “Awesome! I’ll give you a call and we can figure out a day to go out!” </p><p>“Yeah. You can text me too. At anytime. For anything.” Iwaizumi says sheepishly. Oikawa blankly stares at him before his face twists into a warm smile. </p><p>“Same here.” The setter waves and returns to his team who are boarding their bus.</p><p>Iwaizumi watches for a moment, his chest growing tight as Oikawa steps onto the bus. The athletic trainer reluctantly returns to the locker rooms to round up the players. Atsumu and Hinata are in an interview with a reporter and Bokuto is standing next to them, very obviously and visibly upset that he was not asked for one. </p><p>When everything finally settles down, the players talk about wanting to go out and have drinks to celebrate. Iwaizumi raises his voice to shut them down. They just finished an intense game where multiple of them were bruised and all of them probably dehydrated. Going out and drinking was the last thing their bodies needed. The players whine at Iwaizumi but he stood his ground and tells them they need to drink a lot of water and rest up for the night. </p><p>They groan but agree with their athletic trainer before grabbing their bags and heading to the bus.</p><p>Once they get to the hotel, they all voice a ‘Goodnight’ before sluggishly heading off to their respective rooms. </p><p>Iwaizumi hauls his medical kit all the way up his hotel room and sets it at the foot on his bed. He huffs as he plops himself down into the dark blue chair in the corner of the room. The room is dull, only the moonlight illuminates it through the hotel window. </p><p>He stares into his empty and lonesome hotel room. The dark silence is comforting and depressing simultaneously. Although the room was much smaller than his apartment, it felt like there was too much space. He felt too vulnerable.</p><p>Iwaizumi leans over and searches through one of his bags and find a small blue ring box. His arms rest on his knees as he intensely stares at it. He squeezes it in his hand before finally gaining the courage to open it.</p><p>Sitting in the ring box was a little silver button. He picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand to admire it. A smile spreads across his face as his chest tightens. The tears fell naturally out of his eyes and across his cheeks. He only wiped them away to clear his vision to admire the button some more.</p><p>Over the years they were apart, Iwaizumi would look at the button and remember his childhood best friend. Every time he admired the little silver button, his feelings for Oikawa grew stronger. Even though he knows it’s too late and that there’s no way Oikawa still felt the same way about him, Iwaizumi didn’t care. He’s fallen in love with him.</p><p>A ringing snaps him out of his trance and he looks down at his phone to see who was calling him. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :) hopefully there’s no grammatical or spelling errors</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>